New and novel types of C-substituted and polycyclic-azetidines will be synthesized for biological study by others as potential anti-tumor, anti-parasitical and anti-microbial agents. Reactions recently discovered in this laboratory which lead to novel types of highly substituted pyrroles, amino-pyrroles and pyrrolidines will be studied mechanistically and exploited to obtain compounds of potential biological interest (see above). An extensive series of benz(c)acridines with electron attracting or electron repelling substituents at various positions will be made for study of the mechanism of carcinogenesis and carcinostasis of this series of heterocyclics.